The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a digital color copying machine, wherein an image of a color original is read and input by image input means such as a color scanner, the input image is subjected to a predetermined image process such as image-quality adjustment or edit processing, and the resultant image is output onto a paper sheet by image output means such as an electrophotographic color printer.
In general terms, the quality of a copy image is very important in an image processing apparatus such as a digital color/monochromic copying machine for reading a color image or a monochromic image and producing a copy image thereof.
In addition, a color/monochromic copying machine, in general, has not only an image copying function but also an extension image process function for performing various image editing such as adjustment of image quality or color or alteration of image shape.
Normally, an image process section for performing such an extension image process is constructed by a hardware logic such as an ASIC. However, because of the nature of hardware, lack of flexibility is a serious problem. For example, when a problem has occurred, there is no easy solution for it. Only specified algorithm parameters are realized. Image process algorithms meeting demands of individual users cannot be realized.
On the other hand, it is desired that a flexible image process be realized by constructing the image process section with use of an arithmetic process apparatus programmed and operated by software. In this case, however, the process speed is lower than in the case of using the hardware logic, and this is the most serious problem.
As a means for enhancing the process speed, there have been attempts to increase the speed of instruction fetch, by introducing high-speed memory devices. The high-speed memory devices, however, are expensive and it is difficult to mount a memory having a capacity enough to store all of various image process algorithms.
Under the circumstances, there is a demand for the advent of program loading means applicable to digital copying machines, which can load a proper program at a proper timing onto a small-capacity, high-speed memory device from some other memory device.